The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method which are used to secure a suture relative to body tissue.
It has previously been suggested that a retainer may be connected with a suture by applying energy to the retainer. The energy effects a bonding of one portion of the retainer to another portion of the retainer. It has previously been suggested that a retainer could be connected with a suture in the manner disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Application No. 8-140,982 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,525; 6,174,324; and 6,368,343.